


Remembrance

by ShuckTsubo



Series: Roll Dice and Cry vignettes [4]
Category: Roll Dice And Cry (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuckTsubo/pseuds/ShuckTsubo
Summary: On a holy day, Nemo remembers...Contains spoilers for the Season 1 finale (Episode 43) as well as for the holiday special (Sardine Day).





	Remembrance

“Once a year, we get together, take all the names down and pass them around. We take turns talking about them. We remember the good times of the folks who have died. And we remember in our deepest hearts that they would not have died, that they should not have died, and remind ourselves to do our utmost… that we must do everything in our power to make sure that nobody else dies.  
"It’s ultimately a futile resolution. In war, people die, but the important thing is to try, right? To always try.”  
Zara looked up at him, eyes wide. “uh… makes sense. Sounds like kind of a somber day.”  
Nemo let out a quiet laugh. “Every day is somber. The Day of Remembrance is the one that we use to have a little bit of… happy times.”  
Zara hesitated, “Well, uh… to be honest, I’m not really sure what to say. We… we’ve celebrated all the other holidays... Is there anyone you want to remember?”  
Nemo sighed, and looked at Zara. There was something about her face….  
He blinked, and he saw _her_.  
It was the eyes that made it all click. Zara had those same bright blue eyes. Wide with care, and kindness, and a burning curiosity. Even in her later years, the light in those eyes had never faded. They were always looking for new things to discover, learning magical techniques and secrets about the world. Right to the very end.  
Nemo smiled at Zara. He had never realized just how much she resembled Arto.  
“I’m already remembering them.”


End file.
